Victorious
by PhantomPlanetluvr
Summary: After the Massacre in Rio and the Second war, the remaining members of the coven return to New York. Who will be victorious in love, and who will get their heart broken? J/M, S/O, J/S


Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Bloods.

Pain. Excruciating, debilitating pain. That was all Schuyler felt. Oliver sat patiently beside her on the plane, as she sobbed silently, and had driven her to his house after the nine hour flight.

Now, they just sat on his bed, Schuyler now taking out her rage on a pillow. Oliver had never seen Schuyler truly, madly angry before.

She wasn't angry at Mimi, or at Jack, or even Charles. She was talking to herself. Yelling at herself, to be precise. She kept banging her fist down on one of Oliver's many pillows, and letting out a wailing sob every few sentences.

"How could I have been so stupid! I…I…I loved you the whole time!" She wailed. Oliver hated seeing her so torn, so broken, over something he'd instigated. Why did she have to fall in love with him?

But there he was again, blaming himself. He simply took Schuyler's hand, and said her name ever so softly.

"Schuyler." He said, and she looked at him. Her eyes were a stunning shade of red, and the rest of her face was tear-stained.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver." She whispered. "I never, ever should have done that to you. I was so selfish!" She hit the pillow with her pale fist. "I should have told you exactly what I was doing before…before…"

Oliver sighed, and lied down next to her. "Sky, Sky." He murmured, and she curled in close to him. "You're okay. It'll be fine. Just…Shh."

Schuyler's sobs subsided. "I love you Oliver. Don't hate me."

It was Oliver's turn to laugh. "I could never, ever hate you, Sky." He said into her hair. "You know I love you too."

"How…do you…what?" She was confused. "Oliver, that's not right! You should hate me! I carved your heart out of your body and ground it into the pavement! Hate me! Say something to make me feel remorse!" She was sobbing again.

"Sky…I love you." He said quietly.

"Don't…say that!" She shoved her fist into the mattress.

Oliver wasn't going to be winning this battle any time soon.

0-0-0-0

New Year's Eve. Schuyler sat in Oliver's bedroom again, as he ran a silver hairbrush through her hair. The past few days had been almost totally uneventful- except for Charles permitting Schuyler to see Oliver again. The twins had moved into the same room, and they'd been especially cold to Schuyler, not that she could possibly blame them. Jack and Schuyler's last meeting had gone horribly…

_He sat in the Perry Street apartment, eagerly awaiting her arrival. He paced, looked at the clock, and even whistled softly as he waited for her to arrive. The door creaked open, and she, in all her beauty, stepped inside. _

_"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Jack asked, leading her to the small leather sofa. She refused to accept his hand, nor had she said a word._

_"Sky, say something. Please, just say something." Jack pleaded as Schuyler stared into the distance. _

_"Jack…We can't…we can't meet anymore." She said, unable to look into his green eyes. That would just make it harder._

_"What? Why?" Jack asked. "Why?" He repeated, softer._

_"I…I don't…I don't love you." She said, and looked at him, impossibly cold, and seemingly ruthless in killing him._

_"Schuyler…" His voice cracked, as she left the apartment at a run. He watched her leave, his heart breaking with every step that carried her away. Abbadon, the angel of destruction, not Jack Force, let all of his emotions out in one foul, motion, breaking several pieces of the expensive furnishings. _

_Then, Abbadon collapsed in horrible, convulsive, raking sobs. _

"Sky…You don't have to go through this. You don't have to go tonight." Oliver said, piling her hair on top of her head with a few diamond hair clips.

"I do, Oliver. I must. I'd so much rather stay here and watch horror movies with you, honestly, but…Cordelia and Lawrence and my mother would have wanted me to be there." She said truthfully. "Who knew you could do hair?"

"I'm a man of many talents." Joked Oliver, and held up Schuyler's bottle of TIGI hairspray. "How do I use this?"

Schuyler laughed. "Take off the cap, and spray it through my hair."

"Alright then." He did as he was told. "You don't have to stay the whole time, you know."

"I probably won't." She said. "I don't know if I'll be able to hold it together."

"Understandably." Oliver said, "I wish I'd never fallen in love with you. You wouldn't have to deal with all this shit."

"Don't forget it, but I love you too." Schuyler said. "It's my fault too."

"No." Oliver said, even though her knew it was true. "You can come here whenever you want. I know if you were the one getting bonded…"

Schuyler's heart wrenched as he said this. "You don't have to ever worry about that."

"I know. I know. Need your dress?" Ollie asked, and pulled the black vintage Dior ball gown off a hanger in his closet. Schuyler un-belted her bathrobe, and held her arms aloft as Oliver placed it over her shoulders. The frilly lace straps accentuated her tiny, pale shoulders, and the tight bodice fit her petite waist perfectly.

"You look so beautiful." Oliver said, as Schuyler put red lipstick on her rosebud mouth. "I have something for you."

"Oh yeah?" Schuyler said, and moved so that her head was resting on his shoulder, as he pulled out a robin's egg blue velvet box. "Jewelry?"

"Mmhm." He murmured, and opened it to reveal an impossibly long necklace made entirely of diamonds and silver. "I was going to give it to you while we were in Rio, but that…well…"

"I love it!" She said, and he looped it around her neck enough so that the longest part of the chain touched her belly button.

"You're going to look prettier than the bride." Oliver said, twirling her under his arm.

"You flatter me, Ollie. I doubt it though."

"Nonsense. You make Mimi look like a Barbie doll on drugs,"

Schuyler doubled over laughing. "Ollie, you're too much."

"I'm honest though." His hazel eyes smoldered. "I'm honest in saying that no girl in this world will even come close to matching your beauty."

"God, I love you." She said sincerely.

"You know I love you too." He whispered, and kissed her cheek.

0-0-0-0

The cathedral was decked out with hundreds of candles, and white roses. There was a hazy, romantic glow to the ethereal setting, and at the front, near the altar, stood Jack, Charles, Trinity and Jamie Kip. Jack looked nothing less than perturbed, and Charles merely smiled as the cathedral began to fill. Jamie bit his lip, looking around as if he expected an atomic bomb to suddenly go off. Trinity, who looked simply amazing in a simple, yet somewhat sexy Vera Wang ball gown, smiled as she held Charles' hand. Suddenly, the orchestra erupted in a beautiful rendition of The Wedding March from a Midsummer's Night Dream. The large wooden doors in the back of the room opened, and Mimi stepped into view, wearing an elaborate white gown, who she'd heard was designed by Karl Lagerfeld himself, smiling softly, her hair in curls around her face. Jack's mouth opened slightly, and he averted his eyes to her.

Mimi had won. He looked at her in such adoration, such love, and Schuyler knew that even though Jack had professed love to Schuyler, Azrael would never cower in seducing the intimidating Abbadon.

In Mimi winning, Schuyler had lost.

But not maybe all was lost. She looked at her evening bag, feeling the weight of her cell phone, remembering Oliver's offer. She just might have to take him up on that.

"I give myself to you." Mimi said, drawing Schuyler's attention.

"I…I give myself to you." Jack said, a mere whisper. He looked straight at Schuyler as he said it. She stared blankly back. At this, he immediately snapped back to Mimi, looking like he'd seen her for the first time. They kissed passionately, and Schuyler's heart dropped with each second.

She pulled her cell phone from her bag, and flipped it open. She texted Oliver, saying that she'd be home as soon as the ceremony was over. He almost immediately texted back, asking her what he could get her for dinner.

Oliver could never, ever be replaced.

0-0-0-0

When the ceremony was finally over, Schuyler stepped outside, and saw Oliver's Mercedes parked right outside. She stepped inside the SUV, and smelled Chinese food. Mm.

"I was picking up Chinese, and I thought I'd pick you up. It's way too cold to be hailing a cab." He smiled, and peeled off his North Face soft shell, throwing it over Schuyler's shoulders.

"Thank you so much." She said, and snuggled into the light jacket, smelling Oliver's Hugo Boss cologne.

"How was it?" He asked, laying his hand on her thigh lightly.

"No…not horribly bad. Jack was looking at me as he said his vow, and then he just…looked straight at Mimi."

Oliver nodded. "He can't even think about anyone but her. Schuyler, I'm so, so sorry. I know how much you loved him, and I was selfish, and let my feelings get in the way. I can't believe I ever did that to-''

"Oliver, stop." She said, and looked into his hazel eyes. "It's over. I have to accept it. Do not blame yourself for my stupid emotions. And remember, I didn't love just him…"

Oliver smiled as they turned into Oliver's driveway. "Let's get you inside."


End file.
